Listen To My Heart
by Lxpunk
Summary: TE RAMONES FIC: Joey x Johnny . Había ocaciones en las que Johnny realmente odiaba a Joey. Y es que Joey era reservado, tímido y especialmente romántico


**Listen to my heart**

Había ocasiones en las que Johnny realmente odiaba a Joey. Desde un principio, supieron que eran opuestos que no se atraían. El primero, un completo conservador, el segundo, casi dos metros de liberalismo zurdo.

Pero como Joey era muy reservado, realmente no había momentos cruciales en los que chocaran, al menos no con palabras. El comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo del pelinegro, era lo que a veces podía sacar de sí a Johnny.

Como cuando en alguna ocasión (cómo ahora), se quedaban solos en una habitación y el silencio era brutal, y el otro empezaba a mirar, con sus ojos desaliñados, hacia ningún punto fijo, como analizando la situación. Lo cierto, es que no había situación que analizar.

O como cuando bajaban unas escaleras, y a Joey le habían quedado peldaños por pisar; entonces subía y volvía a bajar.

Sí, Johnny a veces realmente odiaba a Joey.

Y Tommy y Dee Dee lo sabían, sabían que a Johnny, - como a todos- desde siempre, el alto le había parecido muy extraño y que en realidad él nunca había querido relacionarse con tremendo trastornado; pero aún así, a pesar de su carácter y temperamento, terminó aceptando que tocara la batería en la banda que planeaban formar.

Sonaban mal, pero qué podían esperar si recién empezaban, recién cada uno había puesto una mano sobre el instrumento. Pero había que mejorar y como caído del cielo (bueno, en realidad, como una habitación vacía con sólo una persona dentro), Tommy reemplazó a Joey en la batería y éste pasó a ser el cantante de la ahora nombrada banda "The Ramones"

El castaño recordó entonces lo que Tommy había dicho: "Dejá que cante, se va a ver bien entre vos y Dee Dee" Y en efecto, había resultado.

Johnny pasó una mano por su flequillo, y fijó la vista en esos lentes redondos y violetas que se montaban sobre la nariz del cantante. Debajo de ellos, y aunque él no lo supiera, los ojos oscuros le miraban también.

Los labios de Joey se apretaron, se inclinó un poco dejando que el largo cabello le cayera sobre la cara. A veces deseaba que Johnny no lo mirara como lo miraba. Le ponía nervioso y le hacía sentirme más inseguro de lo que era.

¿Inseguro de qué?

Joey lo sabía, pero no podía decir nada; por temor a que lo echaran de "The Ramones", no quería que se repitiera la situación de cuando tuvo que dejar una banda porque no era lindo, no quería que se repitiera, porque "The Ramones" era ahora una parte importante de su vida, quizá, la única cosa importante de su vida.

Junto a él, en una mesita con una pata más corta, que la hacía inclinarse exageradamente hacia una de las esquinas, había, además de latas de cerveza, droga y cigarrillos, esas servilletas típicas de los bares.

Manoteó una y con la otra mano buscó en el sillón en el que estaba sentado. Johnny lo miraba, con cierto interés. Johnny nunca mostraba interés por Joey.

Encontró una lapicera y empezó a escribir con letra chueca, lentamente, algo que su compañero obviamente no podía leer desde donde estaba.

De repente, el bolígrafo, Johnny no sabía dónde había ido a parar y en realidad no era importante.

Lo importante era lo que con esa lapicera estaba escrito en la servilleta que ahora sujetaba, porque Joey se levantó con toda la calma, como normalmente hacía, y antes de salir del cuarto se la arrojó en la cara.

"_Next time I'll listen to my heart. Next time, well I'll be smart._

_That boy could still be mine but I'm tired of the hurt. _

_Tired of tryin' I'm tired of the pain Tired of tryin' I'm tired of cryin'_

_Next time I'll listen to my heart. Next time, well I'll be smart._

_That boy could still be mine but I'm tired of the hurt._

_Tired of tryin' I'm tired of the pain Tired of tryin' I'm tired of cryin' _

_Next time I'll listen to my heart. Next time, well I'll be smart " _

La extraña forma de pensar de Joey, apuntaba a que, el texto que estaba escrito allí, en esa servilleta de papel, podía significar muchas cosas. Pero el sutil cambio que el alto le había realizado a la letra de la décima canción de su primer CD que hacía poco habían grabado, descartaba todas las opciones, excepto dos.

O el pelilargo se había vuelto realmente loco, o estaba ocurriendo una situación por demás bizarra que Johnny se negaba a creer.

Se levantó y salió precipitadamente de la habitación, afuera, Joey lo estaba esperando, de pie como sólo él podía pararse.

Y es que Joey era único en todos los aspectos, era reservado, tímido y especialmente romántico. Cuando besó a Johnny en la mejilla, y caminó por el corredor hacia la salida, como si nada hubiera pasado, el castaño se dio cuenta…

F-I-N 


End file.
